


Innocent Bystander Dude And The Time A Bucket Of Paint Changed His Life

by Spun_The_Stars



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Dogs, Fluff, M/M, Painting, Picnics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 09:09:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14209863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spun_The_Stars/pseuds/Spun_The_Stars
Summary: Frank probably should have been paying attention to his surroundings, but his anxiety over spilling the last of the paint forced him to keep his eyes glued to the bucket. Tripping over his feet, Frank let out a shriek of surprise when his paint when flying out of his hands and hit an innocent bystander. Innocent Bystander dude held Frank's arms until he was steady enough to stand himself. Looking up, Frank's eyes widened when he saw his precious paint splattered all over innocent bystander dude.





	Innocent Bystander Dude And The Time A Bucket Of Paint Changed His Life

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy, so I also posted this fic on Wattpad under the username Emo_Incorporated...umm, I hope you enjoy the fluff!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gerard or Frank, anything they say or do is completely fictional.  
> ***
> 
> Prompts:  
> (Found on Tumblr/Pinterest)  
> 1\. 'I'm painting my roommate's room with her and you live across the hall and I kind of tripped and spilled a bucket of glitter on you but hey the look suits you' Au  
> 2\. 'You've ordered six jars of peanut butter and three pounds of raw meat in the past week are you hiding dogs or are you at a low point in your life I am concerned' Au  
> 3\. 'I bumped into you and you dropped and cracked your phone please let me pay for it so you don't hate me my social life is sad enough as it is' Au
> 
> If you notice any mistakes, please tell me.
> 
> Requests for a fanfic?  
> I write the following ships:  
> • Frerard  
> • Petekey  
> • Petetrick  
> • Joshler  
> • Ryden

Setting his roller brush down, Frank let out a huff. Jamia, his best friend, was helping him paint a feature wall in his new apartment's living room. The paint was navy blue, a color Jamia told Frank he had to get when they went to the hardware store a couple hours earlier. 

Turning to face Jamia, Frank spoke, "Hey mia, I'm gonna go get some more paint."

"Kay," she replied without looking up from her spot on the couch where she was taking a break. She was staring at her phone while munching on one of the sugar cookies Frank's mom had baked for him the night before.

Making his way down the stairs and towards his car, Frank dug around in his back pocket for his keys. Pulling them out, he stood behind his silver 2014 Jeep Grand Cherokee he received for his sixteenth birthday. Frank opened the trunk and leaned over to gaze at the last bucket of paint.

Grabbing the handle, Frank cursed under his breath when the top popped off. "Well shit," Frank stated, leaning forward on his hands to stare into the swirling navy blue Abyss. Frank let out a long breath before carefully grabbing the bucket of paint, closing the trunk, and beginning the trek back to his apartment.

Frank probably should have been paying attention to his surroundings, but his anxiety over spilling the last of the paint forced him to keep his eyes glued to the bucket. Tripping over his feet, Frank let out a shriek of surprise when his paint when flying out of his hands and hit an innocent bystander. Innocent Bystander dude held Frank's arms until he was steady enough to stand himself. Looking up, Frank's eyes widened when he saw his precious paint splattered all over innocent bystander dude.

"OH MY GOD!!! I'M SO SORRY!!! ARE YOU OKAY?? Of course he's not Frank, you just rammed into him and splashed paint all over his face."

"Dude it's fine! Just calm down, everything's going to be fine, Frank." Innocent bystander dude said while gripping Frank's shoulders.

"Wait. How do you know my name?? I just moved in a week ago!" Frank exclaimed, still in shock from the paint situation.

Innocent bystander dude let out a sigh of exasperation, "You said it when you were talking to yourself."

"I did?" Frank asked, confusion plastered to his face. 

"Yeah," he confirmed, smiling. "I'm Gerard, your neighbor from 3B who enjoys painting, comics, and long walks on the beach."

The moment "paint" left Gerard's lips, Frank let out a gasp and dragged his neighbor into his apartment. "I can't believe I spilled paint on you! Lemme help you clean it off!!"

Gerard's eyes widened, trying to pull his hand from Frank's, "Really, Frank, you don't have to do this. It's fine!"

Jamia looked up from her phone and gasped, "What did you do to him, Frankie?!"

A pink blush blossomed across Frank's cheeks, "It was an accident, Mia." He mumbled, looking down at his shoes. They were his ratty, old Converses from his high school years when he was in his "Emo phase". Who was Frank even kidding? He was still in it.

Jamia hopped up from the couch and dug around in Frank's linen closet for a wash cloth that she promptly ran under the kitchen sink. 

"Hi! I'm Jamia, Frankie's best friend and situational life coach." Mia commented, handing Frank the small towel and leaving to clean the paint mess with the mop Frank's mother, Linda, had insisted he needed. Turns out she was right.

"Why don't we sit down?" Frank suggested, tugging Gerard over to the couch where he began to carefully remove the paint from Gerard's face. "So, how's life?"

"Well," Gerard began," I had plans to go do paintball with my little brother and his crazy friend, Pete, but it looks like I'll have to pass."

Frank blinked guiltily at Gerard, "I'm sorry, tell me more about Psycho Pete." Frank tried to distract Gerard from the paint tragedy; instead, asking him about his brother's insane friend.

Gerard smiled genuinely. Flashing his adorable, tiny teeth that Frank may or may not have fangirled over. 

"It's fine, Frank! I would have gotten covered in paint anyway; besides, you saved me from having to endure being the dreaded Third-Wheel." Gerard pointed out, moving his head to the side so Frank could clean his neck.

"And Pete?"

"Oh, Pete's like Spongebob and the Energizer Bunny's love child on crack. He's the strangest person I've ever met."

Frank snorted at that and got up to rinse the cloth before settling down behind Gerard so he could try and fix the gorgeous man's red hair. 

"You probably need to take a shower to get all of this shit out," Frank suggested, running his fingers through Gerard's messy strands.

"I guess I better leave then," He says. Frank felt like he detected a note of hesitance, but that might have been caused by his developing crush on Gerard.

The two get up and walk over to the door where Jamia is almost done cleaning up all the paint. She managed to salvage quite a bit, Frank noticed. "Bye, Neighbor from 3B" Frank jokes, referring to earlier.

Gerard smiled at Frank and gave him a quick hug, squeezing his waist. 

"Bye, Neighbor from 4B."

***  
Frank was driving home from the bookstore, a bag full of Comics sat in his passenger seat. Squinting through the pouring rain, Frank noticed a squirming golden blob on the side of the road. He pulled over; cautiously, Frank rolled his window down and gasped when he saw a drenched little puppy trying to escape to the park beside the road.

Rolling his window back up, Frank opened his door and hopped out. "Awwww, hi there little doggo!" Frank cooed, letting the tiny Golden Retriever puppy sniff his hand. Scooping the puppy into his arms, Frank carried him to the car.

"Are you ready to go(Get Me Out Of My Mind)?" He asked the tiny puppy who was currently laying in Frank's lap, shivering from the cold. Shutting his goddamn door, Frank began the drive back to his apartment.

When they arrived, Frank cradled the puppy close to his side and used his other hand to grab the bag full of comics. When they finally got inside Frank's apartment, he set down the bag and brought the puppy, which he had named, Casper, to his kitchen. Carefully placing Casper in the sink, Frank turned the knob and felt the water to make sure it wasn't too warm, or too cool.

"Are you ready to be a clean puppy, Casper?" Frank grinned, beginning to spray the puppy. Turning off the water, Frank grabbed the bottle of shampoo he had conveniently left on the counter and squirted a bit into his palm. Frank rubbed the soap into the puppy's muddy coat, making sure to clean his face with a damp cloth(just like that time he cleaned Gerard's face with a damp cloth, but Frank would never admit he was thinking about his straight neighbor).

After he rinsed and dried Casper, the two cuddled on the couch and ordered a couple jars of peanut butter, mini dog biscuits, wet and dry dog food, and a blueberry muffin because Frank deserved a treat after rescuing Casper.

Time skip-One Hour

Casper let out a pitiful bark that woke Frank from his nap.

"What's going on?" Frank grumbled, still groggy from his nap. When he heard the urgent knocking coming from his door, Frank let out a sigh and heaved himself off the couch and made his way to the source of the noise.

"What?" Frank snapped, yanking the door open to come face-to-face with Gerard. Frank felt his cheeks begin to heat up, "Oh, sorry."

Gerard grinned, "It's okay neighbor from 4B. I was on my way to my apartment when I noticed your groceries just laying over here, then I wondered why you're buying bags of dog food and several jars of peanut butter. Pets aren't allowed."

Frank smiled sheepishly, "Can you keep a secret?"

"It depends. If you secretly enjoy blueberry muffins stuffed with dog food, I may have to tell someone about that."

"I promise I don't eat dog food," Frank laughed, grabbing the groceries and letting Gerard inside his flat. 

Gerard kicked off his shoes, following Frank into the living room where Gerard let out a shrill squeal of excitement.

"OH MY GOD!!! IS IT REAL?"

Frank nodded and began to pour a mixture of wet and dry dog food into a plastic bowl, setting it on the kitchen floor and placing Casper next to it. 

"I can't believe you actually snuck a dog in here. What are you going to do when he gets older?"

"I honestly have no idea, I just found Casper like, an hour-and-a-half ago."

Gerard pounced on Frank, knocking him onto the floor with a hug, "YOU NAMED HIM CASPER!! THAT'S SO CUUUUTTTTTEEEEEEEEE!!!!!"

Blushing, Frank wrapped his arms around Gerard's waist and buried his face in the crook of his neighbor's neck. "Thanks, Neighbor from 3B." Frank whispered, closing his eyes and drifting back to sleep(it's not like Frank could help it though, Gerard was just so comfy and warm; the perfect cuddle buddy).

Gerard picked Frank up and settled down on the couch, he pulled Frank close and covered him with the soft, fuzzy blanket that Frank had used for his nap earlier. Casper joined them a moment later, curling up by Frank's feet. Gerard turned the TV on, stroking his hand through Frank's hair. 

***  
After the puppy incident, Gerard and Frank became friends. They went to the bookstore to find the newest pieces of literature, took Casper to the dog park(Casper belonged to Frank and Gerard), and Friday's were their movie nights. It seemed like nothing could go wrong, until Frank accidentally dropped Gerard's phone and it cracked...really bad.

"Oh my god, this is almost as bad as the paint tragedy." Frank joked, using sarcasm in an attempt to break the silence.

"Frank," Gerard said(it should be noted that he said this very slowly, and he might have been glaring at Frank), "This isn't the time for jokes, you literally just shattered my phone."

"I know, let's go to the mall and I'll buy you a new one." Frank offered, grabbing Gerard's hand and attempting to walk towards the door, but he was pulled back by Gerard who wrapped his arms around Frank's waist and rested his chin on Frank's shoulder.

"Or," He countered, whispering in Frank's ear. "You could do something else for me."

Frank's breath hitched, "What do you want?" He choked out.

Gerard let out a playful laugh, turned Frank around in his arms and placed a kiss on his nose. "Will you go on a date with me?" He asked, tucking his face into the side of Frank's neck.

Frank's jaw dropped, "Wait. You're gay? I thought you were straight!"

Gerard pulled back and stared at Frank like he was crazy(haha, remember crazy Pete?). "Frank, I have red hair, wear skinny jeans, and squeal over cute puppies." The couple glanced at Casper for a second. "I'm the gayest person I know," Gerard stated.

"Oh," Frank said, wrapping his arms around Gerard's neck.

"Will you go out with me?" Gerard asked again, a hopeful expression on his face.

Frank grinned, "Of course!! When are we going?"

Gerard looked up in thought, "How about tomorrow around noon? Does that work?"

Frank nodded and placed a nervous peck on Gerard's lips. 

"Sorry, you're just like, really hot right now and I had to do something."

Gerard placed a hand on the back of Frank's head and brought their lips close together, "Never be sorry for kissing me." Gerard growled, crashing his lips to Frank's in a passionate embrace.

Frank tightened his grip on Gerard and whimpered lowly, moving his hands to cup Gerard's face, he pulled away breathlessly.

"Wow," Frank panted. He gasped and released a soft moan when Gerard leaned down and tugged on his lower lip. Frank tried to steal another kiss, but Gerard let go of Frank, bent down to grab his phone, and walked to the apartment door.

"Bye Frank, I'll see you tomorrow at noon." Gerard smirked, hand on the doorknob.

"Wait," Frank began. "You can't just leave!"

"I have to buy a new phone though, Frankie."

Frank nodded hesitantly before running into Gerard's arms and sighing contently. Gerard smiled and peppered kisses down Frank's throat, playfully nibbling Frank's jaw.

"Do you have to go?" Frank pouted, pressing a wet kiss to the side of Gerard's neck, and sucking lightly.

"I'm sorry Sugar, but I have to get a new phone." Gerard apologized, leaning down for one last kiss.

Frank tried leading Gerard back to the couch, but the older man stepped back, winked, and left Frank standing all alone in his hallway.

Time skip-one day

Frank was wide awake before his alarm even beeped. He jumped out of bed and rushed in the shower to get ready for his date with Gerard. 

When Frank got out of the shower, a towel wrapped around his waist, he stood in front of his closet with a scrutinizing stare. Rummaging through his clothes, Frank looked for an outfit. He finally decided on a dark green sweatshirt, black skinny jeans, and a pair of navy Converses.

By the time Frank had finished, he still had thirty minutes to kill. 

Frank wandered into his living room and spotted Casper curled up on the couch, chewing on a squeaky toy. Frank plopped down next to his Puppy and flipped through the channels on his TV, eventually settling on a show called "Supernatural".

Just as Frank was really getting into the episode, he heard rapping on his door. Frank groaned in annoyance; sighing, Frank pulled open the door and almost gasped when he saw Gerard. The man was adorning a loose, black shirt, skinny jeans, and combat boots. Not to mention, his red hair against his dark outfit was stunning.

Frank swallowed thickly, shutting and locking his apartment door. When he turned back around, the older man was standing so close Frank could feel Gerard's warm breath hitting his top lip.

"Hey there, Frankie." Gerard purred, curling his arm around Frank's waist and pulling him in for a kiss.

Frank sighed softly against Gerard's lips and pulled away with a small smile.

"Hi, Gee." Frank mumbled, taking the single red rose Gerard had gotten for him.

The couple drove down to the local park and began their picnic date. Gerard poured two glasses of sparkling water(it was way too early for a glass of wine) and handed Frank one.

"Thanks," Frank chirped, taking a small bite from his cucumber sandwich.

After they ate, Frank found himself lying on Gerard's chest and cloud gazing.

"That one looks like Casper!" Frank exclaimed, pointing at a puppy shaped cloud.

Gerard let out a high-pitched laugh and nodded. The sun felt so warm against his skin and Frank's presence gave him such a fuzzy feeling, Gerard's eyes began to close.

"Are you falling asleep, Gee?" Frank asked, pecking Gerard's lips.

Gee nodded and sat up, the couple packed everything up and began the drive back to the Apartment Complex.

When they entered Gerard's bedroom, the couple fell straight into Gerard's cushiony bed, Frank pulled Gerard close and kissed Gerard's pale cheek.

"Frankie," Gerard hummed.

"Yeah?"

"I kinda really like you, and I was wondering if you'd be my boyfriend?" Gerard asked shyly.

Frank smiled widely, "Yes!!" He exclaimed, a mixture of excitement and happiness coursing through his veins. And with a final kiss, everything fell into place.

The End.


End file.
